HE DID WHAT?
by Saria19
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke find out that Gaara has done something to himself. What did he do?
1. Default Chapter

Saria: (walks into view) Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, ANIME FREAKS ALL OVER THE WORLD!

SA: (sweatdrops) What was that for?

Saria: No reason, I just always wanted to try that!

Zas: (wraps arms around SA's shoulder) And I thought you were crazy!

SA: (is very mad) YOU DARE TO TOUCH ME! (pulls out 50 pound mallet and attacks Zas)

Saria: FIGHT! Why didn't you invite me? (jumps in)

Tori: Um…ok. None of us own Naruto or Dragostea Din Tei, and more than likely never will. This fic is based entirely on a dream that Saria had, so don't yell at me!

"HE DID WHAT!" Naruto's scream was heard all over Konoha.

"Naruto, don't be angry," Tsunade replied in a much calmer tone. "Gaara thought that it was best for him to do this. Jiraiya agreed with him and was the one who performed the procedure to insure that it was done properly."

"Where are they?" asked Sasuke, who didn't look much calmer than Naruto, who at that moment looked like he was about to have a hernia.

"Jiraiya is with Shizune, Gaara was taken with his siblings back to their apartment," was Tsunade's response. No sooner had these words left her mouth than she found herself in a room alone with Sakura.

Looking at the girl, she said simply, "I'm not going to ask."

iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Naruto and Sasuke raced all the way to the apartment that the Sand siblings shared, Naruto concerned about his friend, Sasuke just wanting to know if what Tsunade had said was true. They arrived at the apartment a full ten seconds after leaving Tsunade's office, both a little winded from the run.

Sasuke tried to be polite and knocked on the door, at least until Naruto knocked the door off its hinges.

Without even stopping to right the door, Naruto charged in screaming, "GAARA!" at the top of his lungs.

Temari immediately charged into the room and slapped a hand over Naruto's mouth while Kankurou dragged a slightly scowling Sasuke into the apartment before shoving the door back into place.

"Not so loud," Temari hissed at both of the boys as she removed her hand from Naruto's mouth. "He's resting."

"Who?" Naruto promptly asked; causing Sasuke, Temari, and Kankurou to all slap themselves across the face in exasperation simultaneously.

"Did he really go through with it?" Sasuke asked after they all bashed Naruto over the head for his stupid question.

"Yeah," Kankurou replied. "We're still a bit on edge though, we were told by others that this was impossible."

"Where is Gaara?" Naruto asked as his one track mind kicked in once again.

"He's resting in his room of course," was Temari's reply, right as Naruto rushed down the hall, despite not knowing where Gaara's room was.

Sasuke had just about caught up when Naruto finally found the right room. When they walked in though, they were both met by a very disturbing sight. Gaara was jumping on his bed wearing nothing but a pair of fire engine red boxers that had little rocket ships on them.

Upon seeing the two boys standing in his doorway, he jumped off his bed and ran up to them while making airplane noises before glomping them.

"FRIENDS!" Gaara shouted jubilantly as he slowly choked them to death with his hug. "Come, join me in my game! Let us jump and be merry!"

Sasuke chose that moment to look at Naruto and whispered, "He has definitely had Shukaku sealed, it's the only explanation!"

"SLEEPOVER PARTY! EVERYONE PUT ON YOUR PAJAMAS!" Gaara shouted suddenly.

Naruto immediately agreed enthusiastically, and stripped down to his own boxers, a black pair that had little orange planets on them. Sasuke however, had to take a look at the door and see Temari brandishing her fan while Kankurou held Karasu in an attack position before he agreed and slowly stripped himself, revealing his pink boxers with red hearts on them. Thankfully, neither Naruto nor Gaara seemed to notice, both were wrapped up in a collection of cd's that Gaara had stacked against a wall.

"THIS ONE, THIS ONE!" Gaara screamed as he suddenly held one up. Sasuke inwardly groaned, it was an O-Zone cd. Gaara however, immediately popped the cd into a cd player and pressed the play button. Seconds later, song that Sasuke knew TOO well began to play, it was none other than Dragostea Din Tei, a stupid but very catchy song.

(author note: I actually like this song, Sasuke just doesn't like it!)

_Ma-ia-hii   
Ma-ia-huu  
Ma-ia-hoo_   
Ma-ia-haa _Alo, Salut, sunt eu, un haiduc,  
Si te rog, iubirea mea, primeste fericirea.  
Alo, alo, sunt eu Picasso,  
Ti-am dat beep, si sunt voinic,  
Dar sa stii nu-ti cer nimic_.

Gaara suddenly jumped onto his bed, comb in hand, singing along with the lyrics, right as Naruto grabbed Sasuke and started swinging him around, also singing along to the lyrics. Slowly, little by little, Sasuke began to enjoy himself, soon forgetting about Gaara's siblings that were standing just outside the door still and never noticing the two that were sitting outside the window, one of them holding a camera.

ffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffff

Kisame and Itachi laughed as they looked at some of the pictures that they had gotten from the "party" that Gaara had thrown to celebrate the sealing of Shukaku. His siblings had even joined in during the pillow fight before calling Lee, Tenten, Sakura, Shikamaru, Kiba, Choiji, Hinata, and Neji to join the party. Of course, in the end there were a lot more people there.

"Who would have ever thought that your little brother could swallow so many feathers?" Kisame exclaimed as they found a picture of Sasuke spitting feathers out of his mouth.

Itachi smirked even as he found the final picture of all the party goers passed out on the floor. Ino and Sakura were on either side of Sasuke, Neji and Tenten were curled up together as were Shikamaru and Temari, Gaara was simply passed out on the floor as was Naruto. Hinata and several of the others were on the couches while Kankurou was lying upside down on a chair while snuggling slightly with his puppet.

"We definitely got some good blackmail, though not a lot of information can be gotten from these." Itachi replied.

eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

Saria: Soooo…., like it, hate it? Who cares! Just review!


	2. Sandy cakes

Saria: (is giggling over a bowl ramen, wrapped in a blanket, her muses spread around the room as well) HA HA HA!

Zas, SA, Tori: SHUT UP!

Saria: Why?

Zas: Because, you're sick, AGAIN! And you pulled us from bed so we could help you write while sick, AGAIN! And, to make matters worse, you're eating picante bowl ramen, just because it'll allow you to breathe, AGAIN!

Saria: So? I'm finally bored.

Tori: So, you finally release us after months of trying to ignore us, because you're sick and bored?

Saria: No, it's because my psychiatrist is convinced I have PTSD(post-traumatic stress disorder). I pulled you guys out to further annoy him!

Zas, Tori, SA: …..

SA: Due to sickness, Saria has been able to come up with a new chapter. And, we still don't own Naruto, and probably never will.

pppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp

Kakashi angrily paced the bridge, waiting for his team to show up. So far, his track record of being ANYWHERE on time as a sensei was still a zero, but something HAD to be wrong if his normally on-time team was late by four hours, meaning he'd been here for two already. His nerves were shot. Little did he know that they were about to be blown to oblivion.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

The Sand trio's apartment was a wreck. Period. But, the reason wasn't completely because of the party the previous night. In fact, the main reason was the confusion that occurred when everyone woke up.

"Hmmm…so warm…so soft," was the murmuring that Temari woke up to. Eyes widening, she looked around the room, pausing only a moment to make sure it wasn't Kankurou making out with his puppet again. He was, but he wasn't responsible for the noise. Turning her attention to the floor, she noticed that Hinata had rolled off the couch, and was lying next to Naruto, her head on his chest.

Both were still asleep, but Naruto was obviously a healthy boy, even in his sleep. He was blushing generously in his sleep even as Hinata groped him while murmuring those words.

Poking Shikamaru in his ribs to wake him, Temari quickly turned his attention to the scene on the floor, all the while stifling a giggle as Naruto rolled slightly to Hinata. Said giggle became a scream of outrage as Naruto's hand landed on Hinata's chest. Needless to say that those who didn't wake up from the scream were woken by the gust of wind that immediately followed that also threw everyone, with the exception of Shikamaru and Temari, into a wall.

Gaara skipped into the kitchen and called out that he was going to make waffles, which caused Kankurou to run into the kitchen even as everyone else settled down. The reason: Temari was chasing Naruto around the house screaming, "HENTAI NO BAKA" (1) at the top of her lungs and hadn't heard Gaara's announcement. So he was going in to supervise, and hopefully to prevent Gaara from using sand instead of flour again. The last time Gaara had cooked without supervision he had done such a thing, and Kankurou had been stupid enough to eat it. Then again, who put sand in ramen? Gaara did obviously!

He arrived in time to see Gaara beginning to measure out flour. Sighing in relief, Kankurou headed back out the door when he heard a crash and Temari screaming. He never noticed how smoothly the flour flowed.

The sight that greeted him made Kankurou want to scream as well, but he settled for simply cowering in the corner with everyone else, minus two. There, in the center of the room, stood Gai, wearing nothing more than a flowery pink robe and a beauty mask. Lee of course was in the center of the room, staring at his sensei. Gaara was still oblivious in the kitchen.

"LEE!" cried Gai, "I NEED YOUR FLAME OF YOUTH TO ASSIST ME TODAY! AS KONOHA'S BEAUTIFUL FLOWER OF ACCEPTANCE, TODAY I MUST LOOK MY ABSOLUTE BEST!"

"GAI-SENSEI, I SHALL DO MY BEST! THE BEAUTIFUL GREEN BEAST SHALL HELP SO THE BEAUTY OF KONOHA SHALL NOT BE LOST!"

"LEE!" Gai screamed as he ran toward Lee.

"GAI-SENSEI!" exulted Lee as he made to jump into Gai's arms.

"How long does it take you two to run five feet?" Temari screamed, fear completely forgotten after watching the two run toward each other for five seconds.

"YOU HAVE RUINED THE DRAMA OF THE MOMENT! YOUR FLAME OF YOUTH IS BRIGHT, BUT YOU MUST BE PUNISHED!" Gai screamed as he pulled out a bucket of pink paint.

"And you need a fashion sense," Temari replied as she pulled out a can of black paint and threw it at him even as he tossed his can at her. Temari used Sasuke as a human shield.

'WHAT? SHE WOULD USE ANOTHER AS A SHIELD? SHE IS TRULY EVIL!' Gai thought, even as the paint came down and ruined his favorite robe.

_Ten seconds later_

"MY ROBE! YOU'VE RUINED MY FAVORITE ROBE! LEE, WE MUST GO SO THAT I CAN CHANGE!"

"YES, GAI-SENSEI!"

"Go? Who's going?" yelled Gaara as he stampeded out of the kitchen, carrying a plate of waffles.

"LEE! THIS BEAUTIFUL YOUTH HAS MADE US BREAKFAST! WE THANK YOU KINDLY!" Gai screamed even as he grabbed the plate from Gaara and leaped out of the window, followed by Lee.

"HEY! THOSE WERE MADE FROM MY BEST WHITE COOKING SAND! I WAS SAVING IT FOR A SPECIAL OCCASION!" Gaara yelled as he leapt out and followed Gai in hot pursuit.

_Meanwhile_

Kakashi was officially sick of waiting. HE was supposed to be the late one, not the other way around. When he found them he was going t…

At that moment, Gai and Lee ran past, Gai actually looking somewhat like a ninja and not an eyesore in a black robe and a camouflage face mask. Kakashi stood frozen in shock as the two sped past. Then Gaara came into view.

Blinking, Kakashi decided he didn't mind waiting so much. After all, it wasn't everyday that you got to see THE Gaara of the Desert running around in red boxers with rocket ships on them.

Leaning back against the railing, he decided to wait for something more to happen.

_Back with the Group_

"Sasuke-kun, you do love me!" an excited Sakura squealed as she grabbed onto Sasuke, who was now pink from head-to-toe.

"NO, Sasuke-kun loves me. ME, FOREHEAD GIRL!" screamed Ino as she grabbed onto Sasuke's other side.

Sasuke shot a death glare at Naruto who was beginning to snicker before he started to try to free himself from the cuddling girls. Key word, try.

"I'm gonna make ramen," Naruto announced as he turned toward the kitchen and went face first into Hinata, both of them crashing to the floor. Naruto managed to catch himself with his hands before he was fully down, but he was still on top of Hinata and in a very… interesting position.

"S-s-sorry Hinata!" Naruto cried out even as he ducked and started playing cat and mouse with Temari again, or more accurately, fox and hunter.

Hinata however, hadn't heard a thing. She had already fainted from the closeness that she and Naruto had had for a few moments.

ffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffff

Saria: (yawning) not as funny as the first, but, I think I may be able to take this somewhere…

Zas: Can we go to bed now? Saria?

Saria: (is asleep in her bed)

Zas, SA, Tori: (sweatdrop)


End file.
